Five Nights of FANDOM
Ok so here is a quick summary of the rules cuz im lazy: ``'Dont edit preset nights and Official Fnaf characters (If there are any..) Oh and dont edit others Characters without their permission '`` Five Nights Of Fanon (FNOF) Is Noobster's Spin on the Public Page genre Gameplay You are stuck in a Night-guard office Just like ALL of The Fnaf games (Except World,SL,and Halfly Pizzeria Sim.) You have an Camera,Mask,Controlled Shock Giver(Which uses Power when used.),Repair Tablet and an Arcade Machine Meant for the Minigames! Locations TBA,I guess (You can insert your map here if ya want) Preset Nights Night 1 No one is active. Night 2 Bonnie and Chica become active Night 3 Foxy becomes Active Night 4 Freddy Becomes active Night 5 T H E S U I T and Withered freddy become active Night 6 Basically 8/20 but without the Custom Night (User-made animatronics) Guys Custom Night Basically UCN,But with Way,WAY more characters and made by the community! The Preset animatronics also make an appearance here,with new and WACKY pals! Oh and you can also decorate your office using Freddy-Coins (Unlockable by beating Daily Challenges) There are: -Daily challenges.. -Multiplayer.. -Shop.. -And Animatronic skins! Animatronics These guys are the main antagonists of this game! Some of them may be official FNAF characters (Added by the Owner of this Page..) Or some WACKY knock-off version of them! More to be added. Freddy Fazbear He will start at the Showstage,then he'll start approaching one of the hallways,Close the door on him to send him back. Bonnie the Bunny He too starts at the ShowStage,He'll start approaching the left hallway,Send him a controlled Shock or close the door on him. Chica the Chicken & Carl Chica: She'll start from the showstage and onto the Right hallway.Send her a controlled shock or use the door to send her back! Carl: Just like Nightmare Cupcake.But he has an 1/2 chance to actually Head out every night. Foxy The Pirate Fox He'll start at the pirate's cove.But instead for waiting for the right moment to strike,He'll just slowly crawl to you using the vents.When you hear Glitchy Static,Wear the Mangle Mask on him to send him back.(In reference to Fnaf:The Musical) The Suit. The Suit is Noobster's First creation to appear in FNOF. He starts in the BackStage room and slowly approaches one of the hallways. Controlled shocks dont work on him,so use the doors to send him back. Withered Freddy He starts in The Parts & service area and slowly approaches your office.Use the mask to send him back. F R E D B E A R He is the one William Shouldn't Have killed. He randomly appears in your office. Use the mask or flip out your Camera to make him go away/ M a l H a r e . He basically make you hallucinate. Theres no way to stop him. Spring Bonnie Fredbear's Best pal! He comes to your office through the vents. Shut the vent door on him to make him dissapear! Category:Games Category:Public